


Umbreen’s Lesson

by Lyzzardbrain



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyzzardbrain/pseuds/Lyzzardbrain
Summary: Young Umbreen seeks the Doctor’s help to prepare for her wedding night. Old Umbreen remembers.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Umbreen, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Umbreen’s Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry. I’m not sure if this is a short fic or a long prompt.

The henna was dry, and the ladies were finally splitting up to get some sleep before Prem and Umbreen’s wedding when the bride captured the Doctor’s eye. 

The young woman was nervous, but determined. “You really are a Doctor?” Umbreen fidgeted with her sleeve in a way endearingly like Yaz. 

Umbreen steeled herself and went on when she had captured the blond woman’s attention and they were alone. She wanted answers her own mother would never give. Perhaps this Doctor who spoke so strangely of men and women would help. 

“You know the ways of men and women, what do I do with Prem tomorrow when we are alone?” She looked to the Doctor, who had a neutral expression on her face. 

“Whatever you want, games of chance, talk by firelight, put together a jigsaw . . .” Umbreen looked pained. A light went on in the Doctor’s eyes. 

“You’re asking about sex!!” The Doctor exclaimed enthusiastically. 

“Yes!!! Shhhh!!!” Umbreen looked around, a bit exasperated, again looking just like Yaz. 

“Sex is brilliant” the Doctor continued a bit quieter, but just as enthusiastically. “It’s a fabulous way to reproduce, mixing your genes all up together.”  
“Mother told me it would hurt.”

“It might a bit the first time. You two are so close with so much love and trust between you. Talking is important. It’s also important that you’re really ready.”

“Oh, I’m ready! I’ve waited so long for him. “

“I mean that your vagina is very wet from you being aroused. You’ll need to help him know what works for you. “

“I don’t. . . I don’t know. You’re a Doctor, can you show me?” Umbreen gathered up her skirts, sat down and tried to look at her genitals. 

The Doctor took her on a guided tour of her own anatomy, her pale hand on top of the younger woman’s darker one. 

After her brief tour the Doctor made to get up. “So I’ll leave you to figure this out”. She cleared her throat and her head. Umbreen grabbed the Doctor’s hand. “Please keep teaching me.”  
The Doctor swallowed hard and settled back, continuing to talk and teach, explaining how to tell when she was most fertile, pointing out sensitive places, encouraging her to experiment. 

Soon Umbreen’s body clenched around her own fingers. The Doctor was sitting mere inches away, flushed in the dim room, pushing thoughts of her young companion from her mind. 

Once Umbreen caught her breath, she stood up. The Doctor joined her. “Thank you Doctor. I feel so much better now.”

“A climax will do that for you.” The Doctor smiled warmly. It was only once she was alone that her face fell. True she would some day meet Yaz’ grandfather, but her sadness for Prem’s death weighed heavily. 

***  
Umbreen recognized the Doctor the first time she and Yaz came to visit her at the care home. “Yaz, could you go find us a cup of tea?” Surprised, Yaz went to the dining room to bring back tea. 

“I remember Doctor. It’s been a long time for this old body, but your lesson stayed with me.” The Doctor scanned her.

“There’s no reason you can’t still enjoy your body Umbreen.” The older looking woman looked pointedly at her arthritic fingers. 

Yaz walked in with the tea and they didn’t speak of it again. 

The next day they returned with a tube of lube and a vibrator with a large, easy to see and use controller. 

“Noni, you deserve to feel good.” Yaz smiled at her grandmother.

“So do you. Both of you.”Umbreen looked pointedly between them. 

“Uh” the two women looked at each other than quickly away.

“One of you has to make the first move. I can see how you care for each other. Be brave. And as someone wisely told me - talk to each other. “

That night, back in the TARDIS, Yaz found her nerve, and kissed the Doctor for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously folks, promote lifelong healthy sexuality.


End file.
